


Arabica

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cafe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is told about a cafe, and decides to see how it is.<br/>Though its owner comes off as elusive, Aoba finds himself drawn to him,<br/>and Mink likewise cannot seem to want to ignore Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabica

Aoba stood in front of the café, its rustic theme fitting for its foreign sounding name; Rurukan. Glancing at the shop next to it, Aoba could see his friend looking at him through the window. Koujaku had told him about this place, and the only reason Aoba was even here was because he had been given a coupon. The café looked welcoming enough, and he could somewhat see through the windows. Finally making up his mind, Aoba looked at the coupon, which expired tomorrow. Deciding it would be a total waste to not use a free coupon, Aoba sighed, stepping through the door.

He was immediately met with a pleasant aroma, and a surprising comfort. Despite that, Aoba let out a small sigh, looking around. He looked at the coupon, made for one free iced coffee. Being summer, Aoba was glad Koujaku had given him a worthwhile coupon. After waiting in line at the counter and observing the medium sized room, Aoba was finally next. Behind the counter, taking and making orders, was a young man with silver hair and pink eyes. He smiled warmly, leaning over the counter and asking,  
“Welcome! What can I get for you?”

Taken back by his optimism, Aoba simply mumbled, “Uh…” Suddenly the man gasped, putting a hand over his mouth, which was covered by a white face mask. He seemed excited then as he blurted out, “You’re a first timer!”

Aoba stepped back slightly but held his ground otherwise. The man continued, “My name is Clear! I cook and clean and take orders!” “Then do you own the place?” Aoba asked tentatively. Gasping again, Clear shook his head vigorously.

“Oh no! No no no! Mink-san owns it! He’s on break right now. Maybe you’ll meet sometime, if you come back!” He explained, face beaming. Aoba nodded, and smiled a bit, sliding the coupon over the counter. Clear took it, saying with a grin, “Ah, Koujaku-san gave this to you, didn’t he?”

Surprised, Aoba tiled his head, inquiring, “How can you tell?”

Chuckling, Clear looked closer at the coupon, and then went over to the side, picking out a cup. “Koujaku-san and Mink-san usually give out coupons to each other’s stores, since we’re right next door! Oh! He even wrote on this one! Usually he only does that for girls… ahem! To… Aoba…-san. Enjoy a coffee, on me! He even put hearts!”

Aoba glared to the side, while Clear cooed, “That’s your name then? Aoba-san? What a nice name! It fits you!” Flushing, Aoba gave him a look. Yet he noticed Clear had finished making his coffee. Astonished, Aoba pointed out, popping a straw through the top, “That was quick.” Seeming to sparkled, Clear chirped, posing as he did, “Oh, Aoba-san! Your praise seems extra-special! I hope you’ll come by again!”

Slipping away, Aoba thanked him, going to sit at a small empty table. He took a sip of the coffee, and sat up straighter, amazed by the taste. It was a perfect cup of coffee. It seemed he could automatically relax here, and he did just that. Sliding down more in his chair, Aoba gazed around. The menu was above the counter, and the window side of the counter was a complete glass case showing pastries, sandwiches, drinks, and some select small meals. It all looked delicious. 

Sipping at his coffee, Aoba noticed a special section of the menu, with writing sprawled in curvy handwriting: “Mink-san’s menu!” …. Clear’s handwriting. Snickering, Aoba noted that it was a small menu, with only a couple small dishes and a few drinks. A rice pudding bowl, seeming extravagant with fruit and a considerate amount of cinnamon; a berry crepe, with more cinnamon, a hot chocolate and coffee blend… with cinnamon. Titling his head, Aoba wondered what kind of man Mink was to have basically, a cinnamon themed menu for himself. Looking back at the counter, Aoba saw Clear cleaning glasses that seemed to already sparkle.

Seeing as it wasn’t busy, Aoba left his coffee, hesitantly tapping over to the counter. Clear noticed him approach, brightening and setting the glass down. He leaned on his counter, kicking up a heel and asking, “Aoba-san! Do you need anything?”

Pointing at the menu, Aoba let out a chuckle, questioning, “Is there a reason ‘Mink-san’s’ menu has everything with cinnamon on it?” After a pause, Clear let out a boisterous laugh, his mouth probably open wide with amusement under his mask. Wiping a tear, he began, “Ah, Mink-san seems to have a liking to cinnamon! And he’s really good at making things with it! That menu is really only or when Mink-san is working. His coffee blend is really popular, ehehehe!”

Clear then looked around, beckoning Aoba closer. When Aoba leaned his ear near, Clear whispered mischievously, “If you never mention it in front of Mink-san, I’ll tell you what I like to call that menu…” Aoba simply glanced around quizzically before returning his gaze to Clear. To build up the tension, Clear paused, but then he said, desperately trying to keep down a giggle,

“I call it… the ‘cinnamenu’!”

“Oi.”

Clear seemed to jump out of his apron, and Aoba blinked in surprise. The voice came from behind him, and, ignoring Clear’s look of horror, Aoba turned around. A tall man, much over six feet, towered behind him. He was very sturdy, and was glaring at Clear with an exasperated look. Clear quickly ran into the deeper parts of the kitchen, furiously cleaning plates. Aoba stared at the man, feeling dwarfed. 

Turning amber eyes down to him, the man seemed to be thinking ‘what do you want.’ Shifting to the side, Aoba stuttered a hello. The man never stopped looking at him. Getting more nervous, Aoba decided to strike up conversation. “So… are you,… Mink-san? You have a really nice place here.” 

Mink grunted in a form of thanks, replying, “Is this your first time here?”

Despite his appearance, Mink’s voice seemed gentler, and he seemed fixated on Aoba, who nodded quickly. After another minute of awkward silence, the taller man said simply to Aoba, “Wait here for a few.”

He went to the break in the counter, entering the kitchen. Clear was humming now, and Aoba could hear a pair of girls nearby comment on his voice. It was nice, Aoba ad to admit, and his anxiety soaked through into the floor. Turning his attention back to Mink, he could see the man had put on an apron and rolled up his sleeves. Was he… making coffee? Tilting his head, Aoba waited and watched. First a blend of hot chocolate and a coffee lastly followed up by a blend of spices Aoba didn’t recognize. Yet he saw the cinnamon. 

Mink had put it in one of the café mugs, sliding it over the counter at Aoba. Aoba hesitantly asked, “For me?” “Who else, idiot.” Hissed Mink, yet with no hostility. Flustered, Aoba took the mug, blowing on it to cool it off. He didn’t want to burn his tongue. When he thought it read enough to take a sip, Aoba put his lips to the mug. Taking a small gulp, Aoba sighed softly.

It had wonderful blend of chocolate and coffee, with a surprising taste of cinnamon, despite Aoba seeing only a very small spoonful put in. Mink was waiting for a response, it seemed, and Aoba nodded his head, smiling nervously, “It’s really good.”

He saw Mink’s shoulders relax, and the man turned away. Aoba was turning to take the mug back to his seat, when he heard Mink say, “Come back again.”


End file.
